wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Authority
The Authority was a villainous professional wrestling stable in WWE, which originated due to Triple H helping James Harrison to win the WWE Championship from Daniel Bryan at the 2013 pay-per-view SummerSlam. The stable is led by company executives Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, and many other wrestlers have been part of the group, most notably Seth Rollins as "The Man" until suffering a knee injury in November 2015, Kane as the "Director of Operations" until October 2015, James Harrison as The Authority's hand-picked champion and "Face of the WWE" until October 2014. The Shield formerly acted as The Authority's main henchmen to offer protection or carry out attacks until March 2014. The name of "The Authority" was introduced in October 2013. The Authority shares similarities with The Corporation and The McMahon-Helmsley Faction, and has also had ties to Triple H's previous stables D-Generation X and Evolution. The stable's run ended after WrestleMania 32 when Triple H failed to capture the WWE United States Championship and Shane McMahon received authority to run Raw. History '2013: Beginnings and a new era' '2014: Harrison's departure and temporary break-up' At Hell in a Cell, James Harrison officially left the group after entering the Hell in a Cell after Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose. Earlier in the night he had defeated Brock Lesnar to become a 17-time world champion surpassing Ric Flair's record. He would hit Rollins with The Soul Taker. The following night Harrison attacked Rollins before being brutally attacked by Rollins and Kane, leaving him (kayfabe) injured and badly bleeding, this was done to allow Harrison to return to the UK to sort out family issues and would return to join Team Cena just before Survivor Series. '2015: Re-United and dominance, feud with The Empire of Pain' '2016: Leadership of Mr. McMahon' The Authority began 2016 by forcing Roman Reigns to defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus on the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw with Mr. McMahon serving as the special guest referee to ensure that Reigns would lose the championship. Despite McMahon's attempts to "screw" him during the match, Reigns retained after knocking out McMahon. After McMahon was attacked corrupt referee Scott Armstrong came down to help screw Reigns out of the title but leader of The Empire of Pain James Harrison ran down to the ring and hit Armstrong with an F-5. In retaliation, McMahon announced after the match that Reigns will defend his title against 29 men in a Royal Rumble Match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. On January 11, 2016 episode of ''Raw ''Mr. McMahon and Stephanie McMahon forced Reigns to compete in a One vs. All match, which was a 14-on-1 handicap during which Brock Lesnar attacked Reigns with an ''F-5 ''but straight after James Harrison came down to the ring and attacked Lesnar. As Harrison walked off with Reigns Stephanie belittled them but then Harrison announced he had a little surprise for Stephanie and then Ana Sanchez ran down and attacked Stephanie. Former Members Category:The Authority